Electronic components generate heat when operating. In some cases, the amount of heat generated is sufficient to increase the temperature in the local environment around the electronic components. In some cases, electronic components are enclosed in a chassis. Ventilation around electronic components may be used to control the temperature of the local environment around components. For example, fans within a chassis are used to draw air into the chassis from the surrounding environment and exhaust air from within to chassis into the surrounding environment.
In some cases the direction of air flow within a chassis may be directed based on the external environment around the chassis. For example, the environment around a chassis may be cooler on one side and warmer on another side. To control the local environment within the chassis, it may be desirable to draw cool air from the first side of the chassis into the chassis and exhaust air from within the chassis out of the second side of the chassis.